Love You Forever
by artisia
Summary: A death. Trunks and Pan break up. Happy readings and review! :


Original disclaimer. Read and hope you like it! Happy readings!  
  
Love you Forever  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Goten asked his best friend who sat with his back arched. He was wearing blue baggy jeans. He had a white T-shirt shirt on and was holding a black leather jacket. He had black laced boots. The boy looked up at Goten.  
  
Goten was wearing black cargo pants, a beige T-shirt with brown laced boots. He also had a silver chain which his girl-friend gave him.  
  
"Pan broke up with me." Trunks sighed.  
"Sorry man! You okay?" Goten asked him.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." He shifted his gaze to Bra who was walking towards Pan. "So how are things with you and my sister?"  
"Umm... just fine!" Goten blushed. "Why did Pan break up with you?"  
"I don't know!" Trunks snapped.  
"Chill!" Goten backed away.  
  
BELL RANG  
IN CLASS  
  
"The eye is very important. It includes the iris, lens, pupil, cornea, sclera..." The biology teacher continued in a monotonous tone.  
  
Why is she doing to me? She knows how much I care for her, then why did she tear my heart into pieces. Look at her, acting like nothing happened. Smiling. I won't let her get to me. She's loosing out on a prince. Trunks thought and now had a determined look on his face.  
  
"Trunks, snap out of it! School's out!" Goten hit him across the head.   
"Trunks came back from his daze. " Why did you hit me?" He screamed.  
"To bring you back from La La land." Goten said in a mocking tone.   
"Fine. Do we have any work to do?" Trunks said roughly.  
"That's funny. Like we ever do our work anyway. But to answer you, no". Goten started laughing.  
"Okay then. I have to go." With that he walked away. Goten shrugged and walked to his girlfriend.   
  
"Hey sweetie!" He said cheerfully.  
"Hey Goten, what wrong with my brother?" Bra asked worriedly. "He seems so out of it."   
Goten gently kissed Bra then answered. "Well, Pan broke up with him." Goten looked strait at Pan who was walking towards them.  
  
"Hi Pan, Hi Goten! What's happening?" Pan asked trying hard to keep a smile on her face.  
"Nothing much. How are things with you and Trunks?" Goten asked annoyed and angry for what she had done to his best friend.  
"Look, I know he told you. Stop playing around. It wasn't meant to be." Pan said her voice uneasy.  
"What happen? Why did it end?" Bra asked.  
"Why are you asking me? Ask him!" Pan said with anger in her eyes.  
"That's what he said, he doesn't know. Just tell us!" Bra forced her to friend to reply. Goten was silent.  
"Fine. I saw him kissing Marron. He saw me and backed away from her. He runs up to me and you know what he tells me? He said that he could explain. It meant nothing. Yeah whatever, he can just rot in Hell." A tear trickled down her cheek. Goten's expression changed.   
"I didn't know. You must feel awful!" Bra said, trying to make her friend feel better.  
"I'm sorry." Goten finally said.  
Then someone else spoke. "I said it didn't mean a thing. I also apologized. What do you want me to do?" It was Trunks; he was in the air looking down at them talking.  
"Trunks, yeah, kiss someone and then tell me it didn't mean a thing? Just leave me alone! Don't you ever speak to me or come near me. I swear... I thought you loved me... I hate you... I hate you..." Her voice grew fainter as more tears streamed down her cheek.  
"Trust me." Trunks said once again.  
"Go away!" Pan snapped and looked away. Trunks left.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bra asked her friend. Pan didn't answer; she felt a sharp pain shoot across her heart.  
"I'll see if he's alright. I'll see you later." Goten went off looking for his best friend. Goten finally spotted him talking to Goku. Goten couldn't hear what they were saying but Trunks was desperate.  
  
"Please!" Trunks said.  
"I can't. It's a secret." Goku answered.  
"Please, I won't tell anyone, I really need to know how to teleport." (A.N. I don't know if Trunks already knows how so just follow please.)  
"Okay, it looks like you really need to know. Why do you want to know?" Goku said looking down at Trunks.  
"Mom won't lend me a space capsule. I need to train somewhere else." Trunks said only letting out some details.  
"Train. Okay, well first you need to grow stronger. Start training now. Then when you're ready think of someplace and concentrate. Imagine yourself there. That about it". Goku finished.   
"Thank you Goku!" With that Trunks flew away.  
  
Goten flew down from where he was hiding.  
"What did he want, Dad? Why was he here?" Goten asked quickly.  
"He... umm... wanted advice. You know... personal problems."  
"Dad...? Why was Trunks here?" Goten asked in a fierce tone.  
"Goten, I don't have to explain every single thing to you." Goku matched his son's tone.  
Goten got mad and flew off. He met up with Bra.  
  
"So what's with him?" Bra asked.  
"I don't know, he was talking to my dad and dad won't tell me what he was there for." Goten's eyes were filled with fury.  
"Calm down. Can you sense his power now?" Bra asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Fly me there, I want to see what he's up to."  
Goten took Bra in his arms and took off.  
  
I have to get away. I can't stand this world anymore. Trunks thought as he trained in a gravity room. He didn't even notice that Bra and Goten were staring at him train.  
  
"What is he trying to prove?" Bra asked.  
"I don't know. You're his sister."  
"But you're his best friend."  
They fell silent staring at Trunks train again.  
  
I can't believe it! I blew it. I really blew it with her. Those words repeated in her head. Trunks doubled the gravity from 100 to 200.  
"Is he crazy? He's torturing himself." Bra finally said.  
"He's been under more, don't worry. But he is crazy because he's training for no reason." Goten replied.  
"Oh no. He got hit!" Bra shrieked as Trunks lay on the ground of the room.  
Goten opened the gravity room and lowered the gravity. Just then Trunks spoke.  
"I'm fine. Leave! I'm fine." Trunks said panting,  
"You're hurt!" Bra said.  
"Let me be." Trunks got up.  
"Fine we're leaving." Goten snapped and left followed by Bra.  
Trunks continued training.   
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Where is Trunks?" Goten asked Bra.  
"He was too tired to come. He had been training until really late." Bra answered glumly.  
"What's with him?" Goten sighed.  
  
THE BELL RANG  
  
Goten and Bra left for their classes.  
  
GOTEN'S CLASS  
  
"Radical 4 equals 2. Do you understand? Then the 2 goes into the 5 and a one comes out... blah... blah..." The math teacher continued ignoring the confused faces.  
  
I have to find out what wrong with him. I wonder how Pan's doing. How could he cheat on her? How could Marron do that? She knew about them. Their problem and I'm stressed! Oh Kami, forget it! Goten kept thinking.  
Trunks' POV  
  
How could I do that to her? Pan won't even speak to me. It's tearing me inside. I wish I could let her know but she won't even look at me. She despises me! I have to get away, far away from here.   
  
Trunks went to train some more. He warmed up and started training. Soon he stood still and concentrated on being on a different planet.   
It worked. I am somewhere else.   
Trunks stood on a rocky surface. There was no sign of life. There were hills, mountains, and flat land of rock.  
Trunks didn't know what to do now that he had accomplished. He sat down on the floor just relaxing not thinking about anything, just consuming life.  
  
"Where is Trunks, Mom?" Bra asked Bulma.  
"I don't, probably in his room."  
"Mom, he's not in there."   
"Vegita, do you know where Trunks went?" Bulma asked Trunks.  
"How would I know, Woman? He's your brat!" Vegita screamed.  
"He's your son too. Find out!" Bulma started yelling.  
"Don't bother me. I'm watching t.v." Vegita yelled.  
"Look, he's no where to be found and if you don't find out where he is then you can forget about dinner and you can sleep outside." Bulma snapped.  
"Like dinner's good anyway." Vegita got up and left. Soon came back. "Woman, I need one of your space flying machine!"   
"Fine take the one in the back yard."  
With that Vegita left to look for Trunks.  
After 10 hours Vegita landed on the same planet and found Trunks just sitting.  
"Are you out of your mind?" Vegita screamed.  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" Trunks looked at his father shocked.  
"Your mom made me come. Spend 10 hours to look for you and you are sitting there doing nothing. You baka!" Vegita was still screaming.  
"Umm... you can go back, I'll come later." Trunks said calmly.  
"What? You're coming back. I spent my t.v. time to look for you. What am I saying? Do what the hell you want. How did you get here?" Vegita's expression an annoyed one.  
"My space capsule got destroyed. Don't worry though I'll come, I'll find a way."  
"I don't care. I'm going!" Vegita smirked.  
"Okay Dad, bye!" Trunks replied while Vegita walked back to his space capsule.  
  
Now what do I do? Trunks sat back down not doing anything.   
  
"Bra, can you get the door?" Bulma yelled to Bra.  
Bra opened the door finding Goten.   
"Hi Goten! What are you doing here?"  
"Is Trunks there?"   
"No, Dad left into space to look for him."   
"I have no clue what he's up to. He's gone mad. How's Pan doing?" Goten asked.  
"You want to go see her? I was about to leave anyway." Bra asked.  
"Okay, let's go". Goten and Bra started walking toward Pan's house.  
  
Halfway there, Bra spotted Pan sitting on a swing at the park. They walked up to her.  
"What are you doing here?" Bra asked.  
Pan looked up but didn't answer.  
"Are you okay?" Goten asked hearing the silence.  
"Yeah". She replied dully.   
"You know, Trunks really loves you." Bra said quietly.  
"Him, love me? He cheated on me. He doesn't love me..." Pan tried to hide her tears. She once again felt the same hurt as she felt before in her heart.  
"He's somewhere in space right now." Goten said.  
Pan looked at Goten in shock. "Is everything alright?"   
"You still love him, you're worried for him. He's alright, I guess he went for fun. Give him another chance. Do you even know why he kissed Marron?" Goten asked.  
"No." she replied lowering her eyes. The pain got sharper, she shut her eyes, but none noticed.  
"I asked her on the phone. It seriously meant nothing. She was dealing with a break up and Trunks happened to be there and to make her feel better..." Bra started but stopped not wanting to repeat the words that were dreading Pan's mind.  
  
"He kissed her..." Pan's voice was unstable.  
"You know about them. Before you, they were together. I know there is no excuse for what he did but he does love you. He's torturing himself. He started training probably to get his mind off of things. Give him one more chance." Goten explained carefully.  
"It's hard..." Pan started but was interrupted by Bra.  
"Try it."  
  
On another planet  
Trunks' POV  
  
'I can't take it anymore. It hurts so much. If she only knew how much I love her, she wouldn't of left me hanging on to nothing. I remember every part of her. The way she looked, the way she smiled, the she made me laugh, the way she bit her bottom lip when she got nervous, the way she was always there besides me.  
  
We went through so much and in one bit, its over. Her words I HATE YOU haunt my very existence. I can't live without her, I can't. I need her. If I could turn back time, I would. I would make everything right. Once again together; once again happy. I know you don't mean what you said. How could you hate me when I love you so much? You can't, I know you love me.'  
  
I close my eyes to stop the confusion and emotions rush to my brain. I try to open my eyes but I can't. They remain shut with a force a lot stronger than mine. Words, faces, songs swim around my mind. One song struck me and played over and over until I was once again not doing not thinking anything. I was motionless but the song kept playing matching every emotion inside me. Again and again...  
  
I wrote a letter yesterday   
Just trying to explain  
Couldn't find the words to say  
Cause you are so far away  
So far away...  
I wrote a letter yesterday  
It's so hard for me to face  
That it had to end this way  
But my love will never change  
Will never change...  
When I search my soul to find the truth  
About the love we share  
I wonder why, you're no longer here  
You can just walk away  
I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breaths for you, sings for you  
And these feeling will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I could never hide the way I feel for you  
I've been talking in my sleep  
About the way it used to be  
Girl I pray that you hear me  
Then I see you in my dreams  
In my dreams...  
Well I can't forget the words that you said  
To move away with my love  
And no matter what I'll carry you inside  
You can just walk away   
I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breaths for you, sings for you  
And these feelings will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I could never hide the way I feel for you  
Sooner or later   
You're gonna realize  
That this type of love happens   
Once in you life  
So open your eyes girl  
And see what we could be  
You can just walk away   
I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breaths for you, sings for you  
And these feelings will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I could never hide the way I feel for you  
You can just walk away   
I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breaths for you, sings for you  
And these feelings will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I could never hide the way I feel for you  
(Title: Yesterday's Letter. 98º 's Revelation album)  
  
'I wonder if he's okay? What is he doing in space? How could I trust him after what I saw? They're right, I still do care for him but why can't I admit I love him? I wish we could speak but there he is in space. I have to speak to Bra once again.'  
Pan headed off towards Bra's house.  
  
"Hi Pan! Are you feeling better now?" Bra asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah, I'm confused." Pan started but all of a sudden there was a loud crash in the back yard. Both Pan and Bra ran to see who it could be. Bulma was already standing there, wanting to see whom it could be.  
  
The door opened and out came a guy with pointy black hair that defied gravity. He had his usual smirk.   
"Where is Trunks?" Bulma asked impatiently.  
"He's on a stupid planet doing nothing. That baka, spend almost a day looking for him and he's doing nothing. He's not fighting or hurt..." Vegita started saying but Bulma sharp and angry voice cut in.  
"You left him there? Did you even ask how he got there and how he's getting back? You didn't even bring him back! You better go back and bring him or else!"  
"I'm not going back! I'm not that crazy, Woman!" Vegita snapped.  
"Bulma, can we go and get him? We don't mind." Pan asked.  
"Thank you, Pan. Would you do that? Some people don't even care about their own children!" Bulma answered giving a deadly look to Vegita.  
Vegita just looked away acting very annoyed.   
"Wait... wait... I can't go! I have something important to do. Pan, do you mind going alone?" Bra asked quickly.  
"Umm... sure". Pan said hesitantly.  
"Okay, take that space capsule. Thanks once again Pan". Bulma said pointing to a Space capsule.   
Pan walked into the space capsule and left.  
  
Bra ran inside her house and into her room and called her boyfriend.  
"Hello! Guess what! Pan went into space to look for Trunks!" Bra said excited.  
"Oh cool!" Goten started laughing listening to his girlfriend so excited.   
They continued talking for hours.  
  
'Okay, that's enough!' Trunks stood up. 'I'm going, I have to talk to her. I have to clear things up! I love her too much to let it end!' Trunks started concentrating on Earth. In a flash he was there, in his room.  
Bra was walking past his room but suddenly froze.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked still shocked.  
"I came back to clear things up. I love her!" Trunks replied.  
"No, but... she's not here. I mean she went to look for you in space."   
"What?"  
"She's in space."  
"Okay. I'll go back." Trunks said calmly.  
"Yeah, but she must have reached by now. And how will you get back, no, wait, how did you come back?" Bra asked confused.  
"It's a secret! See you soon!" Soon Trunks disappeared.  
When he reached he found Pan sitting where he was, tears streaming down her face.  
Trunks smiled looking at his angel. He walked up to her.  
As soon as she saw him, she quickly wiped away her tears and looked relieved.  
"How did you...?" she started as Trunks sat down next to her.  
"It's a secret." He smiled once again.  
At first both were completely silent then Trunks broke the silence.  
"You came to get me back?"  
"Huh?" Pan looked shocked at how bluntly his words came out.  
"I mean, you came to look for me here?" Trunks covered up.  
"Umm... yeah". Pan tried to avoid eye contact with him.  
"You forgave me?" Trunks asked shyly. Nothing ever hurt like what was happening in his heart now.  
For a short moment Pan didn't speak, but seeing his sad expression on his face she decided to speak. "We have to talk."  
"Okay... I'm sorry for what I did... I know it must of have killed you seeing but the truth is that I can't explain... it just... What I'm trying to say, is that, I'm sorry..." Trunks said in a soft, quiet voice. Tears were building up in his eyes.  
"Trunks..." Pan noticed the tears. I love him but how can I trust him again? Everything has changed. I want to tell him that I love him and that everything will be all right but I can't seem to say it.   
"Please Trunks..." she continued but was interrupted by him.  
"Hey, you should be proud of yourself, you are the first person that ever got tears into my eyes." He said trying to keep a smile on his face, but he wasn't succeeding.  
  
Pan looked into his eyes then at his shaky smile. His eyes say so much. It is so easy to read into them. He is clearly miserable; so unstable. I want to take him in my arms, wipe his tears, his hurt... Trunks' hurt was getting to Pan, she felt tears streaming down her face. She wanted to let it all out. She buried her face into her hands and cried.  
  
Trunks was shocked. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He took her hands, from her face, in his own hands. He slowly placed one of his arms around Pan's neck. Pan quickly reacted; she lugged onto him, gripping on to his shirt. Trunks tightened his hold around Pan and let her cry for a while.   
  
His arms feel so strong, so protective. I could stay like this forever. Suddenly she got the old feeling again, mixed with anger and sorrow. She quickly released herself from his hold.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked confused.  
"I can trust you, right?" she asked timidly.  
"You still don't trust me? I love you, Pan. And I mean it with all my heart. I know you love me Pan, you can't forget our love in one instant. Do you trust me?"  
She nodded.  
"I want to hear you say it, Pan. Be sure of your decision." He said looking at her with deep and caring eyes.  
Pan thought of what was happening. She cleared her mind and ordered things. She finally opened her mouth to say something. "I ... Love..." Suddenly she stopped. She felt the same sharp pain in her heart but now it was unbearable and intense. Tears came down her face. Trunks looked at her shocked, not knowing what was happening and frozen by her reaction.  
  
"Trunks...help..." She struggled with her words. Abruptly, she screamed in pain. Trunks finally got started to panic. He didn't know what to do.  
"Trunks, my heart..." Pan squirmed around with pain.  
"Pan, don't leave me please, wait." Trunks had tears in his eyes seeing his love go through so much pain. Could I teleport me and her. Am I that strong enough? I have to try! "Wait, just keep fighting, hold on." He carried her into his arms and held her tight. He concentrated on Earth. Please let this work! Please let this work! Pan, don't give up! Keep fighting it. Your energy is fading, please don't leave me! He saw her trying to over power the hurt but she couldn't.  
"AHHHH!" Trunks screamed in failure, but suddenly it worked. They were in the hospital.  
  
"Hurry, she needs a doctor!" Trunks screamed at the nurse. The nurse looked at Pan and quickly called for some doctors. She was brought quickly to the operation room.  
"You have to stay out, Sir." The doctor said.  
"She'll be okay, right?" Trunks said worried.  
"It's pretty serious, we can't say right now. Her condition is very frail." The doctor explained softly.  
"No, she better be okay!" Trunks screamed again.  
The doctor went into the room. Trunks felt tears streaming down his face freely. He went to the phones and called Bra to quickly get everyone to the hospital.   
Not even 10 minutes had passed, and everyone was there. Their faces, full of sorrow.  
"Trunks, are you okay?" Goten asked his friend who looked terrible.  
  
"No I'm not! I love her! They don't even know if she's going to make it through the operation. I love her, if anything happens to her, I swear..." His voice grew soft. He punched one of the pay phones and it shattered into pieces. One of the pieces had scratched his hand and it was bleeding.  
Goten saw that he needed time on his on so he left him alone.   
Soon the doctor came out. Videl and Gohan got up.  
"What happen to our daughter? Is she okay?" Gohan asked trying to calm Videl.  
"Her illness is of the heart. She was too stressed and her mind was filled with hurt and sorrow probably. We can't say anything now. We're doing everything we can." The doctor went back in.  
Gohan tried to comfort Videl while the whole gang was trying to comfort the two.   
  
It's all my fault. If I hadn't kissed Marron, she wouldn't have been stressed and hurt! It's me, I caused her pain. If anything happens to her, I won't be able to live through it. Pan, I'm sorry, please be okay! Trunks realized.  
  
Trunks couldn't take it anymore and flew outside breaking the doors. Goten saw him and flew after him knowing how crazy his best friend can get.  
Goten flew down where Trunks was standing. He was going to blast himself.  
  
"Are you crazy? Don't act so foolish! We can't even wish you back." Goten stopped his friend.  
"We can't even wish her back. I can't live without her. It's all my fault." Trunks yelled in frustration.  
"Calm, wait to see how she is first, and it's not your fault. You did not intent this!" Goten tried snapping Trunks out of it.  
Trunks didn't say anything. He followed Goten back to the hospital.  
  
After a few hours  
  
The doctor came out.  
"So, how is she?" Trunks yelled.  
The doctor wiped his glasses and slowly started to speak. "I'm sorry... She's not doing well. From what we observe she was feeling the pain since some time now, she should have came earlier. I don't think she's going to pull through. She's conscious now. You can speak to her. This time is very difficult. She can either live or give up. You can go in and talk to her while she's still conscious..." The doctor said sadly and softly.  
"What? Our daughter's not going to make it?" Gohan said in bitterness.  
"Only a miracle could save her." The doctor replied understanding what they could be going through. The whole group went in to see Pan except Vegita and Trunks. Trunks couldn't believe his ears.  
You can't leave me! Trunks head was pounding with pain. Vegita looked at Trunks with disbelief.  
  
"You didn't go in?" Vegita asked trying not to look concerned. Although he usually didn't care about much, he was a little worried for his son. He knew his son's temper, he looked as if he would kill himself any minute and Vegita surly didn't want that. He didn't show much affection towards him but didn't want him to kill himself either.  
Trunks shot a glare at Vegita. His eyes were filled with fury and intense pain. "What do you care?"   
"I don't! Don't you love her?" Vegita tried looking very annoyed.  
"Yeah I do! And she's hurting. She might even die. Why are you even asking me this? Knowing you, you wouldn't even come to MY funeral then what are you doing here?" Trunks snapped.  
Vegita stood speechless and walked away.  
Bra and Goten just walked out. "Trunks, don't you want to see her?" Bra asked slowly and her voice shaky. Obviously she had been crying.  
Trunks didn't answer. The three stood in silence until the entire Z group was all out trying to comfort Videl and Gohan who were crying for their daughter.  
Trunks looked at them in sorrow and got some courage and went in the room hoping that she would get better.  
Pan looked very weak. She had her eyes closed and her blanket covered her until her neck. Her black hair was messed up and was across her pillow. Trunks looked at her and couldn't control his tears. Pan heard a noise and slowly opened her eyes.  
"Hey..." She said with her weak voice.  
Trunks didn't speak. He came by her bed and sat down. Pan looked at Trunks who had his head down. Pan smiled a bit then her expression changed to a sad one.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
Trunks quickly looked at her. "No, don't say that, you have to fight it. Don't leave. How am I supposed to live with myself knowing I hurt you?" He said heartbroken.  
"You? It's not your fault. I never want you to think that it is. You understand?" She said scolding him.  
"Then, don't leave me." He breathed.  
Pan smiled. "You know I'm not going to make it..." Pan looked into his eyes and saw fury. "First I want you to promise me something. You promise you'll say yes?" she asked him seriously.  
He nodded.  
"You won't destroy yourself. Promise me..." She said sadly as she took his hand into her own.  
"The doctor said, you could live. Please..." Trunks started but Pan interrupted.  
"I can't. The pain is killing me. Please let me give in... please. I can't take it. Trunks I love you." Pan said with short breaths.  
"Pan..." Trunks couldn't speak.  
"I love you. You have to promise me." She said with her eyes widening.  
Trunks' heart started to jump. "Doctor!" He screamed.  
"Let me give in. Please... Promise me...Trunks promise me..." She said with her breath getting shorter but faster.   
"I love you!" Trunks quickly. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
"Please let me give in... and promise me."   
"Pan? I'll love you forever. I promise..." He said kissing her for the last time.  
"You promise you won't torture yourself?" She asked.  
"Yes."   
Pan smiled at him and slowly closed her eyes and gave into the pain that was eating her.  
Trunks looked at the girl who lay in his arms. "Pan. I love you!" He buried his face into her had and started to cry.  
You left me and won't even let me join you. I will always love you.   
  
THE END  
  
Okay, that's done. It was originally supposed to be a happy story but I didn't feel like it later so here it is! Please review! Flames or comments I don't mind. One thing, flame my story if you want, but do not flame the song I have in there, cause I love it! But I do hope you liked it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
